U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,587 discloses apparatus for transferring coils to a coil assembly machine. The aforesaid machine is designed to effect separation of individual coils from batches of interengaged coils and, for this purpose, is provided with transversely-spaced coil conveyors in the form of conveyor belts for moving batches of coils standing on end along a predetermined path toward the assembly machine, the conveyors being provided with longitudinally-spaced lugs for urging the coils forwardly. There are tracks along the opposite sides of the conveyor which, by frictional engagement with the coils as they are pulled forwardly by the conveyors, tend to disengage the coils from each other. It is the purpose of this invention to provide supplementing feeding apparatus for receiving batches of coils and automatically feeding them in partially or wholly separated condition to the conveyor belts of the aforesaid coil transfer apparatus.